This application relates generally to the field of vehicle occupant restraint systems. More particularly, this application relates to a seat belt system having a latch plate and buckle assembly configured to remotely release the latch plate while maintaining mechanical functionality for normal use.
Conventional seat belt systems for vehicles typically include a matable latch plate and buckle assembly configured to secure the vehicle occupant to a seat during rapid acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. These systems may be found in front seats, rear seats, third seats, etc., or any combination thereof.
In the event of an emergency vehicle situation (such as a sudden stop, collision, rapid change of altitude, etc.) it may become necessary to release a seat belt from the buckle assembly remotely by a vehicle operator, other vehicle occupant, emergency personnel, etc., to facilitate the quick exit of occupants, especially those occupants who may require assistance with their seat belt. For example, in school buses, it may be difficult for a bus driver to both unbuckle all of the children in a bus and help them exit safely in an emergency.
Therefore, it is desirable for a seat belt system to include a remote latch release for use in the event of an emergency situation. The buckle assembly should maintain full mechanical functionality for use in all other situations or in the event of power failure.
It is also desirable that any additional components required to achieve the remote release functionality of the buckle assembly be integrated into the buckle in order to avoid creating a bulky mass that could result in occupant injury upon release.
It is also desirable that the additional components required to achieve the remote functionality of the buckle assembly be sized to allow the buckle assembly to be packaged in nearly all environments that currently use standard buckles.
It is also desirable that the system for remote release of the buckle remain generally deenergized when not in use in order to reduce heat generation during normal use of the buckle assembly.